The present invention relates to a clutch-brake assembly which is utilized to transmit force to rotate a shaft and to transmit force to retain the shaft against rotation.
Known clutch-brake assemblies have previously been connected with a shaft to control power transmission. These known clutch-brake assemblies have been utilized in association with can-making machines, press drives, and shear drives, as well as other machines. Known clutch-brake assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,046,593; 5,257,684; 5,577,581; and 6,637,568.
When machines have different operating characteristics, the force transmitting capability of a clutch-brake assembly must correspond to the operating characteristics of the machine with which the clutch-brake assembly is utilized. Thus, a first machine may require the transmission of relatively large forces to rotate a shaft and to retain the shaft against rotation. Another machine may require smaller forces to rotate the shaft and retain the shaft against rotation.